Driving Skills
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: Vlad buys Danny a car for his sweet sixteenth birthday. VladDanny fatherson fiction


Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Summary: Vlad gets Danny a car for his sweet sixteenth birthday.**

**Rating: K**

**Inspiration: My sixteen birthday is coming up in three months. **

**Pairings: VladxDanny in a fatherson fic**

**Other Notes: None really**

* * *

Danny groaned as Jazz hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Go away Jazz," his muffled voice called out from under the covers. "It's Saturday."

"Danny, it's almost noon. We only let you sleep in this late because it's your birthday!" Jazz protested.

Danny moaned and rolled over. His birthday. He almost forgot he was turning sixteen today. There wasn't going to be a party due to the small amount of friends he had, but his parents mentioned taking him out for a birthday dinner at his choice of restaurant.

Unfortunately, Vlad would be there too.

"Wake up and I'll give you a present right now," Jazz bribed, smiling when Danny slowly kicked his covers off. He slowly rose, his hair a complete mess and his eyes looking tired. Who cares if it was noon? It was too early to be up.

He rubbed his eyes as he felt weight appear on his lap. Danny looked at the space-themed wrapping paper covering a small box, his eyes still a little unfocused from sleep. Still half-asleep, he pulled off the wrapping paper. Opening the small box, he pulled out a keychain. The keychain was a black circle with the snow-white DP logo on it. Next to it was a black copy of the house key with his symbol on it.

"Cute," he commented with a smile. He was honestly disappointed. A keychain? Least it wasn't a book like it normally was.

"Yup. It goes along with another gift," she said, kissing his forehead. "Now go get ready for the day and I'll make you something ghost-free."

Danny smiled and got up. After getting dressed, he put the keychain into his pocket and went downstairs. He accepted the grilled cheese and soup she made him and sat down at the kitchen table and ate.

As he was eating, the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Jack boomed as he raced towards the front door. Danny choked on the goldfish crackers and soup when Jack added on, "V-man! Always good to see you! What brings you here?"

Danny leaned just in time to see the billionaire glare at Jack as he was crushed in a hug. Once he was released, Vlad brushed himself off.

"I stopped by to wish Daniel a happy birthday," he said smoothly.

Danny angrily chewed on his grilled cheese as Vlad came into the kitchen.

"Hello Jasmine," he greeted her. She nodded slightly at him before returning to her book. "Hello Daniel. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Danny muttered. He glanced at Jazz. For some reason, she was smiling, often glancing at Vlad as if she expected something.

"Daniel, why don't you come outside with me?" Vlad asked.

"I'm eating," Danny protested.

"It'll only take a second," Vlad insisted, so Danny sighed and stood up. He followed Vlad outside, feeling angry. He knew Vlad wanted to fight. On his birthday of all days! How inconsiderate! How cruel of him! Couldn't he just leave him alone for once? Danny really wish he had the power to just mur-

Danny's jaw dropped went he stepped outside. Outside, parked on the street, was the nicest new car he had ever seen. It had a flawless paint job, and was so clean that it just was sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. There didn't seem to be a speck of dust on it. The car was a four-seater and black with silver handles and trimming. It looked expensive.

Danny felt Vlad take his hand and drop something in it. He tore his eyes away from it a moment to glance at his hand. Car keys.

"Happy sweet sixteen Little Badger."

Danny couldn't speak or really move from shock. Vlad pushed him towards it a bit, which caused Danny to move to the car as if on auto pilot. He opened the driver door and sat inside. The inside was even nicer on the inside. Black leather seats with silver stitches, a silver radio and navigation system. Vlad even found a Danny Phantom steering wheel cover, one of those things you put in the windshield to prevent it from getting the inside hot with his symbol on it and a review mirror charm with his logo.

"Figured that, like normal sixteen year olds, you'd want a new car. I got the safest possible. Also, something nice and expensive looking to show off at school."

Danny jumped, just now noticing that Vlad had opened the passenger seat so that he could talk to Danny. He was too in awe, the phrase _'this car is mine'_ being the only thing going through his tiny brain.

"Th-thanks!" Danny stuttered as he played with the buttons and moved the steering wheel slightly.

"Hey Danny-boy!" Jack's voice called from inside as he walked out. "What are you-WHOA!"

Even Jack was in awe of the nice vehicle.

"Jack? What's the fuss…about…?" Maddie trailed off slowly once she stepped outside and took notice of the expensive car.

Danny noticed them and grinned, stepping out.

"Isn't it awesome!" he yelled out to them. They just nodded.

"Vlad…this is beautiful, but you didn't have to," Maddie told him, a bit hesitantly. She didn't want to offend the billionaire.

"Nonsense Maddie. Every sixteen year old wants a car," Vlad said looking at them as he patted the vehicle. "Besides, I'm old and alone. I enjoy having somebody to spend my fortune on."

"Can I take it for a ride?" Danny asked eagerly. Not having his license yet, but just a permit, he needed an adult.

"Maybe later sweetie. Your father and I need to finish the new ghost hunting weapon before we have to run downtown later," Maddie said apologetically, hating the crushed look on Danny's face.

"I'll ride with him," Vlad said, slipping into the car. Danny eagerly hopping into the driver's seat and started the car.

Maddie rushed down towards the car and motioned for Vlad to roll down his window.

"You two be careful! Do not go far!" she told them. As she talked, Danny put the keychain Jazz gave him that morning onto the car keys.

"I'll be fine Mom!" Danny insisted.

"Been nice knowing you Vlad," Maddie said with a sigh. Before Vlad could ask what she meant, she was already walking away.

"Thanks again for the car," Danny said again, distracting Vlad from the comment.

"No problem Daniel."

"I'm kind of surprised actually," Danny said as he put it in drive.

"Surprised about what?"

"That you agreed to come along with me. Mom and Dad are too scared too."

Vlad visibly paled as he began to quickly learn that it is quite possible to inherit your father's bad driving skills.

* * *

**Poor Vlad! Haha not completely. **


End file.
